Valentines Day
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Severus recebe um bilhete misterioso durante uma aula. Alguém dizendo que amava ele. Quem mais poderia ser, se não "ele"?
1. O Bilhete

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**Valentine's Day.

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Severus Snape, e Remus Lupin não me pertencem, tampouco qualquer outro personagem que você conseguir reconhecer. Todos são da J.K. Rowling. Se passa na época dos Marotos, 7º ano. Snupin.

**Sinopse: **Severus recebe um bilhete misterioso durante uma aula. Alguém dizendo que amava ele. Quem poderia ser?

**-X-**

- Com licença, professora, James Potter é dessa sala? – O aluno do 5º ano perguntou, batendo na porta.

- Outro? James, vou te tirar da sala daqui a pouco! – reclamou a professora. – Já é o 10º bilhete que o senhor recebe!

- O que posso fazer se as meninas gostam de mim?

- Pois é, não, Potter? – Lily falou, brava.

- Mas você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, né, amor? – Ele abraçou a namorada pelos ombros.

- Ooowwn! – Sirius falou, gozador. – O casalzinho de Hogwarts!

- Cala a boca, Padfoot!

- Claro, Prongs, claro...

- Licença, professora. – Outro aluno do 5º ano também apareceu na porta. – Ah, olá, Dean! Fazendo entregas também?

- É. E já o 7º que eu pego desse cara aqui...

- Já disse, não tenho culpa! – James levantou as mãos. - Esse aí não é pra mim também não, né?

- Não.

- Então é pra mim? – Sirius perguntou, um sorriso travesso em seu rosto.

- Não também. É pra um tal de Severus Snape.

A sala inteira se calou, e todos os olhares se viraram para o menino que rabiscava em uma folha qualquer. Ao ouvir seu nome, Severus levantou a cabeça lentamente.

- Pra mim? – Sev falou, surpreso.

- Sim. Aqui. – Ele foi até a mesa dele e entregou uma folha dobrada. – Obrigado, professora. Vou indo. Vamos, Dean.

Snape continuou encarando o papel por mais um tempinho, tentando entender.

- Vamos, Snape! Abra, queremos ver! – Algum aluno falou.

- É, vamos lá, Ranhoso! – James falou, se levantando e indo até a carteira dele. – Também queremos saber de quem é!

- Gente... – Lupin falou. Ele estivera à aula inteira quieto, de cabeça baixa, mas finalmente se pronunciara. – Deixem-no em paz. Se ele não quiser abrir agora...

- Se ele não quiser abrir agora, nós vamos abrir! – Sirius falou, indo para o lado de James.

Lupin tremeu. Não queria de jeito algum que os amigos vissem aquilo. Sabia muito bem quem tinha mandado!

- Não vou abrir agora! – Severus falou. – Não vou fazer isso só pra satisfazer a curiosidade de vocês! A vida é minha!

- Você quem pediu!

James roubou a carta da mão dele, e a abriu, enquanto Sirius o mantinha no lugar.

- Não! – Snape e Lupin falaram juntos, Lupin mais angustiado, e Snape com raiva.

- O que foi, Moony? Vai dizer que não está curioso?

- Estou, mas... Pra que abrir?

- Porque eu estou _muito_ curioso!

Ele abriu-a e começou a lê-la em voz alta:

- "_Eu sei que você deve estar surpreso, mas... Estamos chegando ao fim do 7º ano, quase nos formando, e eu não podia (ou queria) deixar você sair daqui sem saber que... Que alguém te ama."_

Ooowwwn! – James puxou um coro. – Que meigo, Ranhoso!

- Cale a boca, Potter! – Severus empurrou Sirius e levantou a varinha para azarar James.

- MENINOS! – Falou a professora. Ela já estava falando há um tempinho, mas ninguém a escutara.

- Pera! – James falou, assustado. Ele leu o restante da carta em silêncio, arregalando os olhos no final. – Gente... É um cara!

- Como é que é, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou.

- O único bilhete que o Ranhoso recebe de Dia dos Namorados é de outro cara! – Ele começou a gargalhar.

Severus pegou a carta da mão dele, o empurrou, fazendo-o cair na cadeira, ainda rindo. O Sonserino estava vermelho. Ele guardou a carta no bolso de suas vestes, e continuou rabiscando um desenho no mesmo papel de antes.

Assim que o sinal bateu, Snape foi o primeiro a se levantar. Ele tentou sair da sala o mais rápido possível, mas Sirius e James apareceram na sua frente.

- O que vocês querem? – Ele perguntou com raiva.

- Então... A única pessoa que você conseguiu conquistar na escola durante esses 7 anos foi só um outro menino! – James tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Fala sério! – Sirius falou, rindo também. – Acho que a gente devia achar um outro apelido pra ele, não é, Prongs? Em vez de Ranhoso, que tal... _"Viadinho_"?

- Boa, Padfoot!

- Ora, seus...! – Snape chegou a levantar a varinha, mas os amigos foram mais rápidos, lançando um "_Expelliarmus_", e fazendo sua varinha voar longe.

- Aahh, você viu isso, Prongs?

- Vi sim, Padfoot. O _"Viadinho"_ tentou nos atacar!

- Devemos revidar, Prongs?

- Com certeza, Padfoot!

Eles iam lançar um "_Estupefaça"_ no menino de olhos assustados, mas alguém segurou os pulsos dos dois.

- Parem!

- Aannh? – Sirius se virou pra ver quem os parara. – Moony? O que faz aqui?

- Pelo menos no último ano, deixem o moleque em paz! – Lupin reclamou.

- Tá me zoando, Moony? – James olhou bravo pra ele. – Você nunca fez nada pra impedir, e agora vem com essa conversa?

- É... É o último ano. Quero por em prova a amizade de vocês! Antes eu não podia, porque vocês poderiam deixar de serem meus amigos... – Ele olhou para os próprios sapatos. – E aí eu não sei como sobreviveria por esses anos todos, na minha condição... Mas agora! – Ele levantou o olhar. - Sempre tive dó do Snape! Vocês o xingam, o enfeitiçam...! Perceberam que até fizeram ele perder a única amiga verdadeira que tinha por aqui?

- Nem vem que não foi nossa culpa! – James se defendeu. – Ele que xingou minha namorada de... De... Ele que xingou minha namorada!

- Mas...

- Fique quieto, Remus! Você também, James! – Sirius falou, bravo. – Vocês nem perceberam que o Ranhoso foi embora! De boa, andando!

- Não tem problema, Almofadinhas, amanhã nós pegamos ele! Isso, claro, se o Lupin não atrapalhar!

- Vocês vão mesmo brigar comigo, não é? Desculpem-me se quis defender um inocente! – Ele falou bravo, dando as costas para os amigos em seguida.

**-X-**

Cansado, Severus se jogou na cama do dormitório. Aproveitando que não tinha ninguém ali, resolveu tirar a carta do bolso e lê-la.

"_Eu sei que você deve estar surpreso, mas... Estamos chegando ao fim do 7º ano, quase nos formando, e eu não podia (ou queria) deixar você sair daqui sem saber que... Que alguém te ama._

_Não devia te amar. É contra as regras da maldita "Sociedade"! E não quero nem pensar no que meus amigos iriam pensar se soubessem... Bem, você deve estar confuso, então vou te esclarecer: Não sou uma menina. Sou outro menino. Do 7º ano também._

_Estou com um pouco de medo, admito, mas, se quiser saber quem eu sou... Apareça no Lago hoje às 20h00mins. _

_Mas, se for pra me fazer qualquer mal, peço que, por favor, não apareça. Conheço bem sua personalidade._

_Beijos._

_De: Alguém que te ama. "_

Severus se levantou da cama num pulo. Então era verdade o que James falara... Era outro menino... Então ele tinha que ir conhecê-lo! Queria conhecer o maldito que o colocara naquela situação!

Colocou um suéter cinza com algumas listras verdes, e deixou o casaco no quarto. Saiu escondido. Era proibido sair tão tarde dos dormitórios.

De fininho, foi até o Lago. Quando estava há uns 15 metros do lugar, viu uma sombra. Um menino parado na beira do lago. Viu o menino soltar um suspiro e olhar o relógio de pulso que usava. Seus cabelos, até onde Severus pôde ver, eram razoavelmente compridos, não tanto quanto os seus, e estavam voando com o vento.

- Olá? – Severus falou.

Ainda sem distinguir a cara do menino, se aproximou. Mas ainda pode perceber a surpresa dele.

- Não pensei que você viria! – Ele disse, numa voz extremamente familiar.

- Hey... Eu te conheço, não?

- Eeerr...

O menino deu um passo, e se deixou iluminar pela pouca luz da Lua Crescente. E Severus quase gritou. Quem estava ali era, nada mais, nada menos, do que Remus Lupin!

- Lupin? Foi você que... Que mandou aquela carta?

- Foi, Severus... Posso te chamar de Severus, não é?

- Não! – Falou severo. - Não ainda – Complementou ao ver uma sombra de tristeza passar pelo rosto do outro.

- Tudo bem, então... Snape – Ele deu um sorrisinho triste. – O que quer saber?

- Annh?

- Se você veio aqui, tenho certeza que quer saber de algo. E eu quero saber o que é. Pode perguntar, eu respondo.

- Tá... Quando você começou a gostar de mim?

- Honestamente? Quando te vi no trem no 1º ano, não sei por que, mas você me chamou a atenção. Admiti a mim mesmo que gostava de você lá pelo 5º ano.

- Huuunn... Porque resolveu se declarar só agora?

- É que... É o último ano. Mesmo se você não gostar de mim, precisava disso. Te dizer que te amo. Senão, provavelmente me arrependeria pelo resto de minha vida. Me arrependeria de não ter tido coragem o suficiente pra ver o que aconteceria. E isso, agora, deixo em suas mãos.

- Daqui a pouco... Tenho mais uma pergunta: Porque você nunca me defendeu do James? Sempre ficou quieto, lendo seu livro...

- Bem... Eu já expliquei isso ao James. Tinha medo de perdê-los. Eles são... São os únicos amigos que tenho por aqui, sabe? E conhecendo você, por mais que seja o pouco que eu conheço, dá pra saber que você não ia ficar do meu lado. A prova final foi quando Lily foi te defender. – Ele soltou uma risada sem humor. Levantou o olhar e viu uma sombra nos olhos de Severus. – Desculpe. Não devia ter mencionado isso, certo?

Severus ficou quieto, apenas encarando Lupin, que tinha um leve sorriso de desculpas nos lábios.

- Por isso você nunca me chamou de Ranhoso... – Snape murmurou, ainda encarando-o, e ignorando a última frase do rapaz. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia para de encará-lo...

- Sim. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça.

- Você... Você pretende contar para seus amigos?

- Sim... Só ainda não sei como...

- Você realmente não consegue ficar longe do seu tão querido Quarteto Fantástico, não é?

- Mas... Se eu não tivesse James e Sirius para me ajudar, não sei como passaria por todos esses anos. Ser um lobisomem não é exatamente fácil, sabe?

- Sei... – Passaram como _flashes _por sua mente todas as vezes em que ele via Lupin e os amigos se divertindo.

Remus se aproximou alguns passos, ainda ficando a uma considerável distância do Sonserino.

- Posso te chamar de Severus agora? – Falou, tímido.

- Ainda não.

- E porque não?

- Por que você não é meu amigo ainda.

- Não confia em mim, Se... Snape?

- Não. Isso ainda pode ser uma armação de seus amigos. Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa? Como se _James Potter_ – Ele falou o nome com certo desprezo. – não conhecesse sua letra do bilhete.

- É... Quanto a isso... Ele me lançou uns olhares esquisitos durante a aula... E depois que eu te defendi lá no inicio da aula... Depois que você foi embora ele me disse que queria conversar comigo mais tarde. Ou seja, fiquei a tarde inteira fora do castelo... Só para não ter _A_ conversa, sabe?

- Grande coisa. Você não ia contar pra ele de um jeito ou de outro?

- Sim. Mas... Eu não sei se... Se ele vai me apoiar, mas... Lily ainda é minha amiga. – Ele percebeu o quanto Severus ficou triste com a menção à ruiva. – Ela pode me ajudar.

- Tomara.

- E quanto a você, Severus? – Ele se arriscou a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – Vai me apoiar também, ou vai me dar um fora? Porque, sabe... Eu vou entender.

- E-Eu... Eu não sei... Preciso de mais um tempo pra pensar, _Remus_. – Ele soltou um sorriso quase imperceptível ao chamar o outro pelo primeiro nome também. - Já está tarde... - Falou, após um silêncio, no mínimo, constrangedor. - Devemos ir dormir... Boa noite, Remus.

- Boa noite, Severus. - Lupin sorriu também, e se arriscou a segurar uma das mãos de Snape.

Este sorriu, constrangido, e seguiu para a sala comunal de sua casa sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Remus deu um sorriso de vitória, e andava cantarolando, só faltava começar a dançar uma espécie de valsa sozinho:

_- Don´t say no no no no no! (_Não diga não, não, não, não, não!)

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! (_Apenas diga sim, sim, sim, sim, sim!)

_And we´ll go go go go go (_E nós vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos)

_If you´re ready like I'm ready (_Se você estiver pronto como eu estou pronto)

Ele ouviu alguns passos no corredor ao lado, e calou a cantoria. Ele se esgueirou contra o canto mais escuro que havia ali.

A profª. McGonagall passou bem em frente a ele, fazendo a ronda noturna, e, pela mais pura sorte, não o viu.

Remus suspirou baixinho e, assim que a professora virou o corredor, saiu correndo para sua sala comunal.

- Ah, isso lá é hora de chegar, Moony? - James reclamou.

Ele engoliu em seco. James estava sentado ao lado de Sirius na sala comunal. E somente eles estavam eles. De algum jeito, eles haviam conseguido mandar todo mundo pros quartos mais cedo.

- O-Oi - Remus falou, nervoso. - Só estava dando uma volta.

- Tudo bem! - Ele sorriu, tentando mostrar que só estava brincando. Mas ele não conseguiu enganar Lupin. - Fique aqui e converse coma gente, Moony! Então, Sirius - Ele se virou para o outro amigo. - Você viu o bilhetinho que o Ranhoso ganhou hoje?

- E nem é dia dos namorados ainda. Só amanhã... - Ele suspirou e encostou a cabeça na parede, como se não quisesse estar tendo aquela conversa.

- Era de outro menino... - Ele olhou de soslaio para Remus. - Você tava tão concentrado na aula que acho que nem percebeu isso, né, Moony?

- Percebi sim, Prongs... E acho que vocês não deveriam zoar tanto o pobre menino. Não é culpa dele se outro menino mandou um bilhete pra ele.

- O que houve, Moony? - Sirius perguntou - Está um tanto quanto sério hoje... – Por mais que não quisesse estar fazendo parte daquilo, parte de Sirius queria ver Remus admitindo, pelo menos para eles, que fora ele quem mandara o bilhete.

- É, Remus. Levou um fora, por acaso? - Provocou.

- Anh? Do que você está falando, Prongs? - Ele se passou por confuso.

- Não se faça de bobo, Remus. Eu sei que foi você quem mandou o bilhete. - James se levantou, e encarou o amigo. - E também sei que você se encontrou com o Ranhoso hoje. Como você pôde... Como você pode... Pode gostar _dele_? - Ele fez uma careta de nojo.

- Não sei. Só gosto. - Ele ficou ofendido com o comentário do amigo. - Como você pode gostar da Lily?

- Não ponha a Lily na conversa! – James falou, irritado.

- Então não ponha o Severus! - Ele quase gritou, e se virou bravo, e foi pisando duro até seu quarto.

- Pegou pesado, Prongs... - Sirius falou bravo, se levantando.

Ele foi até a cama do amigo, e viu que era uma das poucas que estavam com as cortinas fechadas. Ele pegou uma ponta e puxou um pouco.

- Moony? Está dormindo? - Sussurrou.

- Não. Me deixe em paz, Padfoot! - Ele fechou o pouco da cortina que Sirius havia aberto.

- Hey, calminha aí! Cara, eu to do seu lado! O James consegue ser bem idiota quando quer... - Ele reabriu a cortina, um pouco mais dessa vez, o suficiente para ver o amigo. - Podemos conversar?

Remus estava encolhido na cama, girando sua varinha entre os dedos. Ele apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça.

- Beleza. - Sirius se sentou na cama, fechando a cortina em seguida. - Você... Você gosta mesmo do Ra... Snape? - Ele mordeu a língua pra não xingar o menino pela primeira vez desde que chegara em Hogwarts.

- Gosto... Não sei porque, Padfoot, só que... Ele me chama a atenção... Sei lá!

- O bilhete era mesmo seu?

- Era.

- Aahh, e também foi por isso que você foi defender o Snape hoje depois da aula, não é?

- Sim... - Ele olhava pra baixo, envergonhado de estar conversando aquilo com o seu melhor amigo. - E também foi por isso que eu não queria que vocês lessem o bilhete...

Sirius ficou quieto, apenas encarando o amigo.

- Mais alguma coisa, Padfoot? Temos aula amanhã, não é legal ficar conversando de madrugada...

- Não, é só... Só queria que você soubesse que estou do seu lado pro que der e vier, Moony... - Ele sorriu para Remus. - Bem que Dia Dos Namorados podia ser um feriado, né?

- Pois é! - Disse, rindo também. - Boa noite, Padfoot! - Ele empurrou o amigo pra fora da cama dele, ainda rindo. - Vai logo, antes que a gente comece a papear e não pare mais!

- Não que isso seja de todo ruim! - Ele deu mais uma risada, só que essa saiu meio engasgada lembrando o som de um cachorro.

**-X-**

**N.A.: **Levantem os braços quem não teve a mesma sorte do Snape, e não ganhou um namorado na véspera do Dia dos Namorados! \O/

O que vocês acharam do primeiro capítulo dessa nova fic? Para os leitores que já conhecem meu jeitinho preguiçoso, não se preocupem... O próx (E último, até agora) capítulo já está na metade! E minhas aulas já estão acabando! #UhulFérias\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!

E não se esqueçam de comentar, OK? Isso é MUITO importante para um autor!

E tem mais: Eu posso saber quanto de vocês visitaram a fic e não comentaram... Muahahahaha! #TentativaFailDeRisadaDuMal

E também, por favor, não favoritem sem comentar... Como eu vou saber se vocês realmente gostaram se nem falaram qual foi sua parte (Ou partes... ;D) favorita?

Acho que é só, então...

Bjs! ;*


	2. Dia dos Namorados

**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**Valentine's Day.

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Severus Snape, e Remus Lupin não me pertencem, tampouco qualquer outro personagem que você conseguir reconhecer. Todos são da J.K. Rowling. Se passa na época dos Marotos, 7º ano. Snupin.

**Sinopse: **Severus recebe um bilhete misterioso durante uma aula. Alguém dizendo que amava ele. Quem poderia ser?

**-X-**

Agora sim, era oficialmente Dia dos Namorados.

No café da manhã, Remus ficou procurando disfarçadamente (ou assim ele achava) por Severus na outra mesa.

- Remus, acho melhor você começar a prestar atenção no seu café-da-manhã, ou todo mundo vai perceber que você tá ficando com o Ranhoso. - Disse James, com a intenção de magoar o amigo, e sem se preocupar se mais alguém iria escutar.

- Cala a boca, Prongs! - Sirius saiu em defesa do melhor amigo. - Mas em parte ele está certo, Moony. - Ele sussurrava para o amigo. -Você está dando a maior bandeira...

- Eu não estou ficando com o Snape, OK? - Remus voltou o olhar para os ovos mexidos em seu prato, bravo. - Ainda... -Ele sussurrou bem baixo essa última parte, de modo que só Sirius escutasse.

- Vem, Moony - Ele se levantou, e passou a mochila por um ombro. - Vamos para a aula de Transfiguração! - Ele puxou o braço de Remus, obrigando-o a se levantar. - Você também, Prongs! - Ele também segurou o braço de James, que se desvencilhou.

- Vou mais tarde, Padfoot.

- OK... - Falou, dando um sorriso triste para o amigo. - Vamos logo, Moony. Ou vamos nos atrasar.

Eles seguiram em direção a aula, com Wortmail os seguindo.

- Não vai com Prongs hoje, Peter? - Sirius perguntou, olhando de canto de olho para o menino.

- Não. Aposto como ele vai matar aula hoje só porque é Dia dos Namorados... - Ele fez uma careta, como se o dia fosse ruim.

- O que foi, Wortmail? - Remus perguntou, tranquilo. - Não tem ninguém pra comemorar o dia?

- Não...

- Não se preocupe, amigo! - Ele o abraçou pelos ombros, apesar de Peter ser vários centímetros mais baixo do que ele. - Estamos no mesmo barco...

- Não por muito tempo... - Sirius murmurou, safado.

- Cala a boca, Padfoot! - Remus riu, e empurrou Sirius.

E foi assim, nesse tom de brincadeira, que eles foram para a aula de Transfiguração que tinham com a Sonserina.

A professora chegou apenas alguns minutos depois deles. Não havia nem dado tempo de desarrumar o material.

- Abram na página 394, gente. - A professora falou. Ela também parecia bem-humorada. É, aquele dia fazia maravilhas... - Hoje vocês vão aprender que...

Mas Remus não conseguiu prestar atenção o resto da frase. Um aviãozinho de papel havia acabado de cair em seu colo. Ele tentou achar quem o mandara. Viu Snape virando rapidamente para a professora, como se para que Lupin não soubesse que o bilhete era dele.

- O que é isso, Moony? - Sirius se virou curioso. - Uuh, um bilhete! De quem, de quem?

- Não te importa, Padfoot! - Falou, vendo que tanto Snape quanto Peter estavam prestando atenção na conversa, apesar de não demonstrarem. - Mais tarde eu te mostro. - Sussurrou.

- Egoísta. - Falou, se virando bravo, fingindo que Remus não havia falado nada depois.

Remus sorriu para o bilhete em seu colo, e o abriu discretamente, sem chamar a atenção da professora.

"_Mesmo lugar, mesmo horário."_ Era tudo o que dizia.

Mas isso não impediu que o sorriso de Remus desaparecesse. E a tendência foi aumentar quando ele virou o papel, e viu a pequena, mas significativa frase anotada no canto:

"_Feliz Dia dos Namorados"_

Snape evitou Lupin pelo resto da aula, como se ainda o odiasse. Apenas lançando alguns olhares furtivos para o lobisomem, quando achava que este não estava olhando.

Remus passou o resto do dia ansioso. O que mais queria era que a noite chegasse! Porém, quando finalmente chegou, e já eram 19h45mins, James prendeu Lupin no Salão Comunal.

- Hey, Moony... – Ele falou, parecendo pouco sincero aos olhos de Lupin. – Eu queria... Queria me desculpar...

- Uhum. – Falou, sarcástico. – Poupe sua saliva, James. Depois de 7 anos convivendo com você, eu sei quando você está mentindo.

- É, e eu aprendi a ver quando você está guardando segredos! O que vai fazer agora, Remus? – Perguntou, já sabendo a resposta, e parecendo um tanto alterado.

- Nada! – Mentiu.

- Bom, então pode me ajudar com dever, ou fazer o seu mesmo.

- Agora não, James, não estou com cabeça para isso – Em parte aquilo era verdade... – Vou andar um pouco, OK?

- Aaah, vai _andar_ um pouco. Não sabia que ficar com o seboso agora é _andar_!

- Cala a boca, James! – Remus segurou a vontade de bater no amigo, suspirando em seguida, para tentar acalmar-se. – Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Tente não perder pontos para a nossa casa, OK? Apesar de que eu acho que ficar com um Sonserino já é motivo de expulsão.

- Ah é? Então porque a sua _querida_ Lily não foi expulsa ainda? Até onde me lembro, ela era melhor amiga do Severus!

- Não ponha Lily na conversa! – James quase gritou, avançando em Remus e chamando a atenção de todo o pessoal que estava ali para a briga.

Ao ser atacado, Remus defendeu o rosto com uma das mãos, e socou o estômago de Potter com a outra, fazendo-o perder o ar, mas, ainda assim, não a parar de brigar.

- Hey, você dois, parem! – Sirius tentou separá-los, mas acabou quase levando um soco. – Parem!

- James! – Lily gritou, vendo a luta. – Vou chamar a McGonagall!

Sirius continuou fazendo seu máximo para separar os amigos, infelizmente,sem sucesso, até que McGonagall chegasse.

- Mas o que, em nome de Merlin está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a professora brava quando chegou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Tendo em vista que Lupin não conseguira escutar a mulher, pois levara um soco forte em seu ouvido, e que James até ouvira, mas ignorara, McGonagall teve que se meter na briga para separar os alunos.

-Black, ajude-me aqui! – Ela quase gritou, vendo que James ainda não parara de brigar.

- Hey, Prongs! – Sirius falou,segurando os dois braços do rapaz para trás. – Para, cara! A briga já acabou!

- Acabou uma ova! – Ele estava claramente descontrolado.

- James... – Sirius falou, depois de sentir o hálito do outro. – Você está... Bêbado?

- Ele colocou a Lily na conversa! De novo! – Continuou, sem ouvir o amigo.

- Já te disse, Potter – Remus cuspiu o nome. Ele também não tinha escutado Sirius.– Se não quer que eu coloque a Lily na conversa, não coloque o Severus!

James tentou escapar do aperto forte de Sirius, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Me solta, Padfoot!

- Pra você atacar o Moony de novo? Nem pensar, James!

- Pode me soltar, professora. –Remus falou, mais calmo. – Juro que não vou bater em ninguém.

Acreditando no menino, McGonagall o ajeitou suas vestes e passou uma mão em seu ouvido, onde tinha sido o soco mais forte.

- Quem foi que começou essa briga? – Ela perguntou, ainda mais brava.

- Potter! – Remus respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que James respondia "Lupin!"

- Alguma testemunha?

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, e só o que se escutava era a respiração ainda alterada de James.

- Não faz diferença. – Falou, ao ver que não receberia nenhuma resposta. - Que vergonha de vocês! Brigando feito trouxas! 50 pontos a menos para cada um! E sim – Ela suspirou. – Eu estou tirando pontos de minha própria casa. Ah, e detenção, para os dois! Começando amanhã!

- Aanh... – Lupin murmurou. – Amanhã eu não posso, professora.

- Mude seus planos, Lupin. - Ela falou simplesmente, sem olhar para o aluno.

- Não posso. Tenho que... Visitar minha mãe... – Ele usou a desculpa que costumava dar para Sirius, James e Pettigrew.

- Aahh! – Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. – Tudo bem, Lupin. A sua detenção será adiada.

- Muito obrigado. Agora, se me á licença, professora, tenho que... Ir fazer a ronda! – Tentou sorrir o mais verdadeiramente possível ao apontar para o distintivo em seu peito.

- O Sr. Foi dispensado das atividades por essa noite, sr. Lupin. Vá até a enfermaria.

- Não! – Falou desesperado. Não ir à ronda significava não ver Severus! – Eu estou bem o suficiente pra ir à ronda, professora! Sério!

- Seu ouvido discorda de você, Sr. Lupin.

Remus passou uma mão pelo ouvido direito, tentando tirar aquele irritante barulho de zumbido que havia começado, e, quando tirou sua mão de lá, viu que ela estava vermelha de sangue. Sua boca se abriu num grande "O" de surpresa, enquanto Sirius o puxava pelo braço até a enfermaria.

- S-S-Si... Sirius... – Ele conseguiu gaguejar no meio do caminho. – Eu estou muito machucado?

- Um pouco, Moony... – Falou, preocupado. – Além de seu ouvido, você tem uma bela marca no seu olho direito, e um corte no queixo...

- A-Ah, então e-eu estou bem... Me deixe ir, P-Padfoot... – Ele estava a começando a ficar zonzo por causa da grande pancada que havia levado na cabeça.

- Tá louco, Moony? Você está fraco pra caramba! Porque tanto desespero pra sair daqui?

- S-Se... – Ele não conseguiu terminar o nome, desmaiando.

- Moony! – Black quase gritou, preocupado.

- Venha, Black, eu te ajudo!

Severus havia ficado que nem um besta esperando Remus aparecer. O horário combinado era 20h00mins! Quando deram 20h30mins, ele cansou de esperar e resolveu ir para seu salão comunal. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou Sirius arrastando um Remus todo machucado. Ele ficou realmente preocupado, mas optou por não demonstrar tanto aquilo. Só ajudaria.

Por isso, pegou um dos braços de Lupin, enquanto Black pegava o outro.

- Obrigado, Snape. – Sirius ofegou, graças ao peso do amigo.

Severus apenas soltou um muxoxo em resposta.

- Lupin é tão fraco assim? – Perguntou uma voz zombeteira atrás deles. – Precisa de dois para arrastá-lo até a enfermaria? Se eu soubesse que seria assim, nem teria brigado com ele!

James estava andando atrás de Black por todo o percurso, sem ser percebido. Ele não estava num estado muito melhor que o de Lupin, com um machucado feio no olho, vários tufos de cabelo a menos, sua camiseta toda amassada por marcas de socos...

- Cale a boca, Potter. Vá encher o saco de sua namoradinha, sim? – Severus falou, seco.

- Lily brigou comigo, Ranhoso. Ela já era reclamona desse jeito quando você andava com ela? – Falou, zombeteiro. Sirius reparou que a voz dele estava meio embolada, confirmando suas suspeitas de que ele estava bêbado.

Num movimento rápido, Severus largou o braço de Lupin, ainda desmaiado, e prensou James contra uma parede.

- Não ouse falar de Lily. – Sussurrou, ameaçador. – Você não é digno de tanto. Eu até poderia te bater, mas vejo que Lupin já o fez. E fez um bom trabalho.

- É, seu namoradinho acabou comigo, Sev. E não foi só brigando, não. – Provocou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Estou querendo dizer que ele é ótimo de cama! Já foi pra lá com ele? – À medida que as palavras saiam da boca de Potter, mais confuso Severus ia ficando. – Aliás, já foi pra lá com qualquer um, Ranhoso? Acho que não. Aposto que você é um daqueles mal-comidos!

Severus levantou a mão para socar James ainda mais, mas Sirius havia deixado Remus deitado em um canto, e segurou seu braço antes disso.

- Não, Snape! Você vai se meter em confusão!

- Me defendendo, Black? – O único maroto com quem Severus se importava era Remus. Nenhum dos outros lhe chamava a atenção.

- Se você ficar em detenção, Lupin vai se sentir culpado. Eu me preocupo com ele! Apesar de James não estar colaborando, e sim, pedindo pra apanhar!

- Remus _nunca_ dormiria com você, ouviu Potter? Ele tem mais bom-gosto do que isso... – Disse, virando as costas para o Grifinório.

- Pergunte à ele quando ele acordar. Logo depois ele disse que foi melhor noite da vida dele! – Ele sorria maldosamente, tentando fazer Severus se irritar mais.

- Isso só porque ele não dormiu comigo ainda, Potter. – Zombou, antes de levantar Lupin, passando um braço dele por seu ombro e seguir andando. – Pode voltar para o salão comunal, Black. Eu assumo daqui. E leve seu amiguinho irritante com você.

- Tome cuidado com o Moony, OK, Snape? – Sirius olhou o Sonserino de cima a baixo, duvidando um pouco de sua força. – Tem certeza de que consegue leva-lo sozinho?

- Tenho, Black. Vá logo!

Sirius deu mais uma olhada desconfiada em Snape antes de passar um braço pelos ombro de James, que tentava se desvencilhar.

- Venha, Prongs! Pare de lutar! – Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, escapando de um tapa desferido por James. – Porra, cara, você tá caindo de bêbado!

- Você não pode deixar o Moony com... Com aquele... Aquele RANHOSO!

- Não só posso, como vou! Vamos logo, James!

Sirius deu um puxão no braço do amigo que quase o derrubou, mas também o convenceu a acompanhar Sirius.

Quanto à Snape, ele sacou sua varinha, e lançou um feitiço que fez Lupin flutuar.

A cabeça do Grifinório se mantinha abaixada, seu queixo contra seu peito, e seus braços balançavam a medida que Severus andava.

Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para eles finalmente chegarem na enfermaria. Severus entrou sem bater, e deitou Lupin em uma das camas. Em seguida, foi chamar a Madame Pomfrey.

- Por Merlin, sr. Snape! O que houve com o sr. Lupin?

- Ele apenas brigou com o Potter – Snape se viu obrigado a cuspir o nome.

- Oh! Mas brigaram feitos trouxas, é? Um tanto quanto mau... É mais devagar para cuidar, e eu estou tão ocupada...

- O que a sra. Teria de fazer com ele? Algum feitiço muito complexo?

- Somente para o ouvido, querido. O corte no queixo cicatrizará sozinho, e precisarei passar uma pomada nesse olho dele... Está desmaiado há muito tempo?

- Não até onde eu saiba, Madame Pomfrey... Faz uns 5, 10 minutos no máximo.

- Não tão ruim... Pode ir para seu dormitório agora, sr. Snape.

- Na verdade... A sra. se importaria se eu ficasse aqui um pouco? – Falou, de cabeça baixa, um tanto quanto tímido.

- Ficar? Mas já está tarde, e você tem aula amanhã!

- Por favor, sra. Pomfrey! Eu estou perfeitamente bem em todas as matérias! Faltar na primeira aula não vai me fazer mal algum!

- Não sei não, sr. Snape...

- Por favor... – Ele levantou a cabeça, e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Unh... Tá! – Desistiu. – Tá, pode ficar. Mas só até as 22h00mins, hein!

- Muito obrigado, Madame Pomfrey!

A medibruxa fez um feitiço não-verbal que fez o sangramento no ouvido do Grifinório estancar. Logo após pegou um tubo de pomada em uma gaveta, e abriu-o.

- Sra... – Snape chamou.

- Sim, sr. Snape? – Ela olhou para ele, ainda sem passar a pomada.

- A sra. disse que estava ocupada, não é? Então pode deixar que eu passo a pomada.

- Desculpe, sr. Snape, mas esse é o meu trabalho...

- Não é tão complicado, é?

- Não... Tá bom! Tome! – Ela entregou o tubo nas mãos dele. – Passe em movimentos circulares sobre a marca roxa.

A medibruxa saiu do recinto, deixando Severus e Remus sozinhos na Ala Hospitalar, já que não havia mais nenhum doente.

Snape começou a passar a pomada como a Madame Pomfrey havia recomendado. A pele de Lupin sob seus dedos lhe dava uma sensação maravilhosa! Um arrepio corria por todo seu corpo, e fazia-o querer beijá-lo ainda mais.

Quando ele acabou de passar o medicamento, deixou-o sobre uma bancada, e voltou a passar os dedos sobre a pele de Lupin, porém, não se limitando somente à área machucada. Passou os dedos pelas bochechas do lobisomem, subindo para a testa, e descendo até o canto de sua boca. Atreveu-se a acariciar aqueles lábios, um pouco avermelhados, ficando maravilhado ao vê-los entreabrir-se com seu toque. Não conseguiu se segurar. Curvou o corpo, chegando mais perto dele. Sentiu um cheiro parecido com o de floresta, de grama molhada, misturado com o da pomada. Os lábios estavam separados por centímetros. Severus estava chegando cada vez mais perto...

Quando Lupin acordou, puxando muito ar, e assustando Severus, que se afastou.

Lupin ficou sentado na cama, com uma mão no peito, e respirando com dificuldade. Severus também tinha a respiração entrecortada, mas por causa do susto.

- S-Sev? – Ele perguntou, a voz fraca.

- Oi, L-Lupin... – Ele deu um leve sorriso, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. Lupin sorriu também, com ar de quem acha algo engraçado. Quando Severus percebeu o quão bobo deveria estar parecendo, parou de sorrir, e se amaldiçoou por estar corando.

- Não... – O Grifinório falou, se esticando um pouco para por uma mão no rosto de Severus. – Porque parou de sorrir? É algo tão raro que... Que quando acontece, contagia todo mundo...

Severus olhou para o lado e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Fala sério, Lupin... Eu ainda não consigo acredita que você gosta de mim... – Ele levantou o olhar, encontrando com o de Remus. – Simplesmente não entra em minha cabeça...

- Eu posso fazer entrar... – Remus puxou Severus para mais perto, juntando os lábios.

Snape deixou escapar um suspiro, tanto pela surpresa de ser beijado, assim, do nada, e pela satisfação ao encontrar aquela boca... Ele se sentou mais perto de Lupin, facilitando o encontro das línguas.

- Re... Remus... Acho melhor a gente... A gente parar... – Severus tentava o máximo que conseguia se desvencilhar do beijo. – A Madame Pomfrey pode... Pode aparecer...

- E quem liga pra Madame Pomfrey? – Lupin voltou a beijá-lo, com mais força ainda.

- Acordou com fogo, hein, Remus? – Severus riu contra a boca do outro.

- Quando se trata de você, Severus, até de madrugada...

Eles continuaram se beijando por mais alguns minutos, até que Severus se afastou um pouco de Lupin, somente para deitar ao seu lado, passando um braço por seu peito.

Lupin, por sua vez, passou m braço por debaixo do corpo de Snape, abraçando-o pela cintura, e puxando-o para mais perto. Com a outra mão, ficou acariciando aqueles cabelos negros.

- Beijar é tão bom... - Severus falou, afundando o rosto no peito do lobisomem em seguida.

- Fui seu primeiro beijo, Sev? - Ele olhou para o Sonserino com uma expressão safada.

- Não! - Ele voltou a ficar vermelho. - Eu... Eu já tinha beijado antes!

- Ah é? Quem? - Falou, em tom desafiador, mas de brincadeira ao mesmo tempo.

- Algumas meninas lá da Sonserina que o Lúcio arranjou pra mim... Não me lembro dos nomes delas...

- Tem certeza? Eu não vou zoar de você, Sev...

- Tenho, Remus! Você não foi o meu primeiro beijo!

- Tudo bem, calma... Não fique estressado... - Ele deu um selinho demorado em Severus. - Sev... Promete que não vai ficar bravo quando eu te fizer uma pergunta?

- Prometo. Pode perguntar...

- Você já beijou a Lily?

- Não... - Respondeu, com um ar triste.

- Já quis beijar?

Severus ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, considerando a pergunta.

- Já. Já quis beijá-la. Teve uma época que eu mataria por um beijo dela, por mais que fosse em minha bochecha.

- Se ela quisesse te beijar agora, você... Você a beijaria?

- Não. - Ele segurou uma das mãos de Lupin, entrelaçando os dedos, e levantando-a, admirando as duas mãos juntas. - Não agora que eu já te beijei. Talvez... Talvez até a beijaria, antes de você admitir que gostava de mim...

- Gostava não. - Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido de Severus, e sussurrou de um jeito que fez Severus se arrepiar. - Amava. Ainda te amo, por sinal...

- R-Remus, e-eu...

- Não precisa responder... - Ele tomou a boca do outro novamente. - Eu sei que é tudo muito novo pra você... - Ele falava entre os beijos. - Eu te admiro desde o primeiro ano... Já deu tempo de eu começar a te amar... Você ainda não...

Severus optou por não responder nada, apenas gemer baixinho, e continuou beijando-o.

Quando bateram 23:00 no relógio que havia na sala de Madame Pomfrey, ela resolveu ir dar uma olhada em Lupin. Mas, quando chegou lá, não foi só Remus que encontrou.

Em um determinado momento, que nenhum dos dois soube dizer qual, eles caíram no sono. Remus abraçava Severus possessivamente, enquanto este apenas tinha a cabeça aconchegada contra o peito de Lupin, ressonando levemente, e com um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios.

**-X-**

**N.A.: **Eeehh! Segundo capítulo! \O/\O/  
>E não, não acabou ainda! Ainda tem mais!<br>Só não sei dizer quanto ainda...  
>E mais, como se não bastasse mais um capítulo, ainda tem o beijo!<p>

Falaí, só porque eles se beijaram, eu bem que mereço um comentário, não éé? E também, gente, olha o tamanho desse cap, e pensem consigo mesmo: "Quanto tempo eu levaria pra digitar tudo isso?" E levem em consideração na hora de comentar!

Só para avisar... O capitulo não foi betado... Se houver algum erro muito... Gritante, por favor, me avisem, que eu irei consertar!

E lembrem-se: Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido vem o segundo capítulo!

Bjs! ;*


End file.
